Talk:Divine Interference
=Testimonials= *Duo'd Blu/nin90, Cor/sam90. Was really easy, overprepared so it took longer then needed. Just zerg him and it'll take you 30-50seconds. I healed us about 3 times with Plenilune Embrace, cor used a med to heal once. We were going to do Darkness SC on him but i dont know anything about Cor so i used Chain Affinity after her first Wildfire. Shadows were nice for me but cor seemed to take the same damage so third eye is probably just as good. Idk if he used Perfect Defense but all my attacks did dmg so i'd assume not, that would've extended the time and required a few more cures. But ya, dont sweat this guy if you're 90. -Defiledsickness Jan28 2011 *Soloed 90sam/war with 90 Masamune and above average gear. Meditate x2, Sekkanoki, 2hr and an Icarus Wing. Was a fairly close call due to attack down and also terror. Alexander spawned clones, but they didn't really pose much of a threat, mostly missed me. Bring something to remove attack down (I didn't, which resulted in 3x1k Fudos...) and fight should go really smooth. Tomassin July 18th 2011 *Soloed as 99MNK/DNC ending the fight with about 1.1K/2K HP. My MNK is exceptionally well geared including Lv. 90 Verethragna. The only real trouble I had was his 3 uses of the TP move that terrorizes you for a pretty lengthy period, roughly 30 seconds each time. Luckily him and his adds have terrible accuracy, even in my pure DD gear. No 2hr was used by me or Alex, but I had Formless Strikes ready to go in case he did. --Madranta (talk) 09:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *Soloed as 99SMN/49RDM Using Garuda and Predator Claws. After about 3-4 of them, he just dropped. Didn't get Perfect Defense off. Prep Whispering Wind for heavily damaging abilities. Other wise, keep your distance and just direct and command. Pretty simple. -Souyo December 17th 2013 =Discussion= The Chart says this quest, unlike the one prior, is repeatable? Can anyone confirm this? I did the 1st Odin quest then the 1st Alexander quest. They were both ready to start their 2nd quests the next JP midnight. The the CS that starts this is the same as Unwavering Resolve. It is just Naja yelling at you as usual. I only got ONE CS and it started both quests. I and tried talking to her for hours, zoning, waited a game day and she would never give me another CS. But checking the Imperial Whitegate door started one of the quests CS. I accepted and ran back to her still no CS for the other quest. I then re-checked the Imperial Whitegate door and got the OTHER quest CS. So if you get a CS for one quest and you want the other one on the 1st check of the Imperial Whitegate door just go through that CS and accept and re-check the door to start the other CS. Lahan 21:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lahan, What happened in your case was you received one of the cutscenes prior and did not realize it. I've done Alexander 4 times and Odin 3 times so far, and the only reason I know they're two separate CSs is because I had Unwavering Resolve still in my Quest list, but I had completed Alexander the previous day. Standing in Salaheem's Sentinels next to Abquhbah, waiting to finish First Lieutenant quest and at Japanese Midnight exactly the cutscene for Alexander (Falzum looking for you) started. The quest didn't show up in my quest log until I checked the Imperial Whitegate. The cutscene you get after speaking to Naja regarding something about standing around with a daft-as-a-dodo look on your face is the quest for Odin's Unwavering Resolve specifically. I have updated both Divine Interference and Unwavering Resolve with the new information. --Yekyaa 15:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yekyaa, that can not have happened. I have not talked to Naja for MONTHS. I only came here for odin and alexander. I did odin once. got the summon. I did alex once. got the summon. I went to try to do odin again for the torque, I approched Naja, got a CS of her yelling at me. I go to the door it gives me alex CS. I tried to talk to naja she would not say anything no CS for odin. I zoned. several diff ways. waited a game day she would not give me any other CS. I finally went back to the door and accepted the alex quest and went back to her and STILL no CS for odin. I tried zoning and waiting a game day again. she still would not give me another CS. I finally just went back and hit the door and it gave me the CS for odin. So I do not know what happened I never got a CS of someone looking for me Lahan 15:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yekyaa swears there are two different CS's I could not get the game to give me different CS's so eather something is buggy or the server hates me. had 3 people on my server have the same problem. So I killed all the extra stuff he/she was striking and just added a small note to help anyone that has this problem. Lahan 16:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you have to be at least 75 SMN in order to get the ability to summon Alexander, or do you get the magic in your list but just can't use it until you get to 75 SMN (the same question goes for "Waking the Colossus")? Sarirodord 07:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC)